Bella's Blues
by simplybroken14
Summary: HIATUS Bella finds herself alone in her house for a 2 weeks while Charlie’s away with Billy to Seattle to watch the season’s greatest baseball events. What trouble will Bella conjure up now? Find out. Review for more chapters. Ü SORRY
1. Chapter 1: Bella's Blues

**Bella's Blues**

Bella finds herself alone in her house for a 2 weeks while Charlie's away with Billy to Seattle to watch the season's greatest baseball events. What trouble will Bella conjure up now? Find out. Review for more chapters. WARNING. LEMONS in further chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES, IT'S CHARACTERS AND STEPHENIE MEYER'S WORK. I AM BUT A MERE FAN WHO WANTS TO WRITE. :D

* * *

It was a normal morning in Forks. Cold wind, misty air, damp grass, and an eerie feel to the fog that's been building up in town for days. I was staring out the kitchen window, thinking about the next few weeks, when Charlie entered the room and started talking.

"Bella? Are you alright?" He asked, his voice filled with concern and guilt. "I know you're a big girl but are you sure you're going to be okay here? All alone?"

"Dad, I'm a big girl! I can take care of myself…" I said, sounding confident. Who wouldn't be? After all, he may be my father but I act like the adult around here, even when I was with Renee. I always had been. But not when _he_ was there. Only then would I loosen up.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you being alone and all. Are you sure you wouldn't want to come?"

"I'd prefer being alone that to watch a bunch of baseball fans scream and chant and rant when their favored team misses a hit." I said as I picked up the dried dishes from the counter.

"Ok, Bells. Since I can't force you. What are the house rules?" He asked as he grabbed his hat from the hat stand.

"No going to the forest out back. No late-night visitors…" I smirked at that one. He was always there. "No parties. Call you if I need help or I'm in trouble."

"Good. I'll call to check up on you from time to time. Remember, when you need me, just call. Bye, Bells. I love you" He said as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Thanks, Dad. I love you too. Have a safe trip." I said as I waved goodbye.

He left. I was finally alone.

I checked the clock. It was 9 o' clock. He would be back from hunting at around 12. I had 3 hours left. I grabbed my _Wuthering Heights _and went upstairs.

I sat on my bed thinking of things to do while I waited for him. Cleaning was good. It was just that, out of my excitement, I woke up at 6 am and made a VERY early start. I did laundry, swept the floors, bathed, and vacuumed almost every speck of the house. There was nothing left to do than to read. I lay back, started reading and soon, I was asleep.

When I woke up, I was startled by a pair of golden eyes staring at me. I jolted and I felt a cold hand on my cheek.

"Edward" I said as I reached up for his face.

"Well, hello. You look tired." He said as his golden eyes met mine. I smiled.

"I've been…busy…I guess." I said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Oh? How come, love?" He asked as he stroked by cheek. His eyes were boring into mine. Oh how I loved his gorgeous eyes.

He seemed to notice what I was thinking about and he suddenly smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"I woke up a little too early this morning." I answered, still dazed.

"Why?" He kissed my forehead.

"Uhh. Because…I…" He traced my lower lip with his thumb.

"Yes?" His hand rested on my waist. They seemed warm, however cold his skin was.

"Edward?" I asked and looked deep into his golden, butterscotch eyes while he drew small circles by my waist. I was wearing a tank top which showed my navel and pajama pants. God.

"Hmm?" He nuzzled me by the crook of my neck, placing sweet, soft kisses there.

"You're dazzling me." I blurted out. I was enjoying this and yet I was ruining the moment.

"Am I?" he said, and then leaned in to kiss me but then turned away and jumped off my bed gracefully. Damn it.

"Edward…" I almost sounded like I was begging.

"Yes?"

"Come back. Please? Stay here." I said as I patted the space on my bed where he had been laying just minutes ago, _dazzling me_.

"But you said I was _dazzling_ you." He said as he took a seat on the rocking chair in the corner of my room.

"You were. I never said I wasn't enjoying it." I said as I pouted.

He smirked. He liked this. Damn him and his dazzling. I loved it but I hated its effects on me. He was back in the bed in less than 3 seconds but he wouldn't get near me.

"Edward!" I said almost screaming. I sat up and crossed my hands over my chest.

"You know…" A pair of cold hands wrapped around my waist. "You really are cute when you pout." His lips were kissing and sucking on my neck. It was cold. It was exhilarating. "But you're cuter when you're angry." Cold hands were tugging the hem of my shirt and roaming over the skin exposed. "But you're _gorgeous_ just the way you are." And that was it. It took me over the edge. I turned to look at him and started kissing him. Not caring whether he would pull away or not. To my surprise, he didn't pull away. He even deepened the kiss by letting his tongue glide over my lower lip and asked for entrance. I obliged and the kiss went from a sweet, soft kiss to a house on fire in 2.5 seconds flat.

I pulled away, only to allow myself the much needed air. I breathed heavily and he just sat there, smirking at me. I thought that these 2 weeks were going to be boring. I guess I was wrong. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Review!

(A/N) This is my first fanfic/smut so please be nice. :D


	2. Chapter 2: Edward's Gift

Edward's Gift

**Edward's Gift**

Hope you liked the first. Thanks to everyone. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Review! : WARNING!: **Lemon**

(A/N): I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES, ITS CHARACTERS OR ANY OF STEPHENIE MEYER'S WORKS. I AM BUT A FAN WHO LOVES TO WRITE.

(A/N): I would like to thank **LadyAkako, Nesrine, Mrs. Ronald Weasley, BlueBlood359, sillybella, Leria, Signature.Hot.Chocolate**, BlaireVolturi, M.Oyer, and all who's works on Edward and Bella I have read. You have been my inspiration especially Nesrine, LadyAkako and Mrs. Ronald Weasley. I loved your works. Thank you so much!

(A/N): If in anyway, I have offended anyone, I am sorry. My type of writing came from the people listed above. I am sorry. If anyone thinks that I am a fraud or a copycat, then tell me. Criticism is warmly welcomed. More reviews, more stories. :D

"Bella, you should stop that. I swear you'll be the death of me." He said as he tucked a strand of stray hair behind my ear. I was still sitting in front of him after my breathing returned to normal.

"I thought that you were indestructible? Nothing kills Edward Cullen." I said as I smiled devilishly. He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Not when I'm with you. Only you have that effect on me." He smirked.

"What effect?" I asked, even though I already knew. I just wanted him to say it. I was really grateful now that I knew he couldn't read my mind.

He pulled me close and whispered into my ear as he gently nibbled on my earlobe. "This."

What he did sent waves of pleasure through me. I felt electric shocks pulse through me as he nibbled. Trailing all the way down to my neck and sucking there. I moaned. I felt his lips curve up on my neck as he smiled.

"Edward" I barely heard myself but I was sure that he heard me.

"Tell me what you're thinking." It was more an order than a plea. I just shook my head.

"Why not?" He trailed my jaw line with his nose and blew his icy breath onto my skin.

"Embarrassing." I groaned.

"More embarrassing than when we were in the cafeteria when you told me your 'superhero' theories?" He chuckled at that one.

I had to hit him on his shoulder. He was teasing me. Curiosity struck me then and those were my only theory options. Damn him and his memory on that. I just crossed my arms on my chest.

"Ugh. How was I to know that you were a vampire? At least they were better theories than being Dash or Mr. Incredible. At least you weren't an animated movie character." Hmph. I rolled my eyes.

"Temper, temper."

I put on a cross face and blushed a little. I just crossed my arms tighter and scoffed.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to. I'm very sorry." He frowned, fiddling with his fingers, and looked down on his hands.

I looked at him. He was torn. I couldn't refuse. I sighed. "Forgiven." I rolled my eyes again.

He looked up and smiled. My _favorite _smile. "Now will you tell me?" He begged. "Just one thought."

How could I refuse? "Fine." I blurted.

"Now…" He said as he pulled me on his lap and he whispered to my ear seductively, "tell me what you're thinking."

I shivered. "Well, actually, this time, it isn't a theory." I started.

"Hmm…"

"More of a fantasy. I was…fantasizing." I blushed. He was kissing my neck while his hands were pulling at the hem of my tank top. He was roaming along my stomach and his fingers felt like cold fire stroking along my skin.

"About what?" I blushed even more. His tongue was now licking my neck. Oh God.

"You…" I gasped. My breathing came shorter. My lungs were burning. They needed air.

"What about me?" He breathed.

I was dazed. I couldn't breathe. I could've fainted. But instead, I lay back and rested on his stone-hard chest and tried breathing. _Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Breathe, Bella. Breath._ When I could finally breathe easier, I tried to speak but then I couldn't find my voice. Instead of words, a squeak came out and I blushed redder than ever.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He asked with a chuckle. He squeezed me closer to him but loose enough to stop himself from squeezing me to death.

That did it. A hug. Being close to him without being turned away. I smiled. And, finally, I answered.

"Nothing. I'm just savoring the moment. I don't want this to end sooner than I expect. I want it to last long. Not like our chaste kisses." I answered. But the last part was something that was supposed to stay in my head. It accidentally spilled out.

"I'm sorry if I can't give you everything that you need. If what I do isn't enough." He said sadly as he looked down, halting everything. I scared him off.

"It's nothing like that! I didn't mean that. I mean…I like the chasteness. I don't expect everything from you." I said as I placed my hands on either side of his face and lifted his face up so that he would look at me in the eye. I saw in his eyes, pain, guilt, and self-pity. "You're perfect enough for me."

"I bet Mike or Eric or even Tyler could've given you _everything_ by _now_." He mumbled to himself as his eyes looked away but his perfect, glorious face still facing me. Soft as his voice may be, I still heard him.

I practically slapped him. How could he think that!? How _dare _he _think _that!? Tears were starting to pool in my eyes. Anger was building up. I chose him. Not Mike. Not Eric. Not Tyler. Never would I choose them. He was the one. He was _mine._ And I was his. I shook his head slightly so that his eyes would go back to looking at me. "I'm no one else's. I chose you. Not any of them. How dare you even think that?! I belong to you and _only _you. How could you think that?" My voicestarted to fade at the last sentence. My tears ran. I couldn't help it anymore. Even if I tried, I could never hold them in. Not while he's thinking that about us.

"Bella…I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you. I just…hate myself…for being the monster that I am and the monster in me that I'm trying to ignore. Just being with me…you're already endangering yourself. I can't have that." I sobbed. The tears flowed down. No more holding back. I was afraid. He would leave me.

"You're not a monster, Edward. You're Edward. Edward Cullen. The man that I've committed myself to. I accepted you for who you are. _Inside_. I'm giving my heart and soul, my _all_ to you and you still think I made the mistake of choosing you." I sobbed. Harder. Louder. Longer. I buried my face in my hands. I bent my knees and rested my hands there. I just sobbed. Not caring about how my eyes would end up red, swollen, puffy and bloodshot afterwards. I just needed to cry.

"Bella…Shh. Don't cry anymore. Please? I'm taking every word I said back. I…don't like seeing you like this. I'm begging you. Please." He sounded faint. He held me closer. If he could cry, he would've. Right with me.

"I just wanted us to be happy. I just wanted happiness…for us…together." I was whispering. It didn't matter anymore. He hated me. "I wanted Edward to be happy."

"You already made me the happiest man on earth. And I would like to repay you for all the times I've hurt you. When I left. What I said. Everything. Would you let me?" He asked sincere. I looked up at him, my eyes still filled with tears. I just nodded. He wiped my tears and tucked the stray, wet strands of hair away. He laid me on the bed and he towered on me. Then he kissed me. Softly. He asked for entrance to my mouth, he let his tongue glide over my lower lip. I obliged. I stopped crying. He deepened the kiss. I moaned.

"Bella?" He pulled away.

"Yes?"

"Tell me more about that fantasy of yours. Please."

"You were kissing me all over. And you were pleasuring me." I moaned as I imagined it.

"How, Bella? How was I doing it?" He asked as he kissed my collar bone.

"You were rubbing me in places I know you never would in reality. And you were nibbling, sucking and licking. I know it's stupid but…I--" I was cut off. He was rubbing my thigh. His other hand was cupping my left breast over my shirt.

"Like this?" His thumb was stroking my erect nipple. I moaned. "Or like this?" His other hand was stroking my inner thigh.

"Both" I gasped.

"Really? What else?" He continued.

"You were kissing me while you let me admire your chiseled chest."

I hadn't noticed it when his buttoned-up shirt was now suddenly _unbuttoned._ I gasped in awe. He was gorgeous.

"I was kissing you…then what? Did I take your top off? Did I suck on you?" He asked as he kissed my navel and stuck his cold tongue in. A sharp gasp escaped my lips.

"Yes."

"Yes what? The top or the sucking?" He smirked but he was still serious.

"Both"

"I see. Where did I suck?" He asked as he practically ripped my top off of me.

"Practically everywhere." I arched my back as he cupped my breast. I was thankful that I wore the only lacy, sexy, black bra that Renee gave me 2 years ago. While my back was arched, I hadn't noticed that Edward had slipped his hand under me and unhooked my bra. He slipped it off before I could lay back down. I was starting to feel the wetness building up between my legs. I was starting to shiver as Edward was feeling the same.

"Oh, God, Bella. You smell so sweet." He cupped the crook between my legs and inhaled the smell. If I didn't know any better, I could've sworn that my pajama pants were beginning to soak. He pulled my pajama pants down and threw it on the floor.

I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled him up to my face and started kissing him and letting my tongue dance around with his inside my mouth. I unbuckled his belt and undid the button and zipper on his pants. He slid it down his slender legs and kicked them to the floor. His erection was obvious. And by the looks of it, he was _big. _He slipped downwards and stopped by my breast and began sucking at my right nipple. Biting and sucking and nibbling. He licked a circle around it and it made me throw back my head against the pillows. He did the same to the left and by then, I was almost reaching the point of no return.

"Bella…" He moaned. He began sliding his boxers off.

"Edward…please…" I moaned louder. Begging. Pleading.

"What do you want, Bella? Tell me." He said as he kissed my inner thighs.

"Edward…I need you…" I was really begging.

"Need me? How my love? Tell me what you need." He said as he began pulling my panty down to my knees and he kissed my pussy.

"You know what I need. Please! It hurts…Please…" I needed release and fast. He teased me and he put the tip of his manhood by my entrance.

"Bella, I can't help you if you don't tel-…" I cut him off.

"I _need_ you _in_ me! I _want_ you._ Fuck_ me! God, Edward! It hurts! Please! I want you to _fuck me!_" I screamed. I couldn't take it anymore. I was breathing erratically. I was practically dying. It really hurt. And that was all he needed. He entered me. Slowly at first. I felt a pang inside me and my tears started to fall.

"Oh God, Bella. I'm sorry. I'll just…" He was starting to pull away. I gripped his shoulders.

"No! The pain…It'll go down. I'll get used to it. Edward…please. Don't." I begged. Tears fell but I ignored them. I wanted him. If I didn't face it now, I would never be able to live through whatever was waiting after this. He nodded and slipped back in. The pain did subside. Eventually. I got used to the pain as he started to increase in pace. I joined him and I pushed up whenever he thrusted so that I could feel him deeper. He thrust into me, in, out. In, out. I moaned, and screamed and clawed his back as he thrusted into me. I was near.

"Bella…You're tight. Damn. Oh God. Cum. Now." He hissed. I nodded and after his thrust, I came and he soon followed. I was woozy with all the pain, pleasure and joy I felt. I never experienced anything like that. It was great. He went limp inside me and he started to pull out.

"Edward?" I closed my eyes.

"Hmm?" He lifted me up to remove the blanket from beneath me.

"Thank you." I looked at him and smiled. He lay beside me.

"Welcome. And thank you as well." He hugged me as he pulled the blanket over us.

"I love you"

"Me too. I love you, Bella." He kissed my forehead and he hummed my lullaby. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

There you go. My first smut fanfic. I'm sorry if it's not good. xD I'll try to make better ones. :D Thanks. Review!!


	3. Chapter 3: The Call

The Call

**The Call**

Ok. So here's chapter 3. I haven't updated yet since I've been visiting my cousins and I can't find time to go online since my mom sometimes won't allow me. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy!

(A/N): As one reader pointed out, in the first chapter, Bella was a little OOC but still had her Bella charm, while Charlie was so out of track. I'm trying my hardest to mold it with the original characters since this is my first fanfic. So, sorry if I didn't warn the OOC-ness. xDD

(A/N): To those who are asking, I'm trying my best to complete the whole 2 weeks that Bella mentioned. Since I still am in frenzy about it, I will try to complete the 2 weeks. xDD

(A/N): Thanks for the criticism. I whole-heartedly appreciate every review. And thanks to all who favored this story. Anyway, Thanks to everyone. Love you guys.

When I woke up, I was dazed. My mind was full of blurred pictures. I couldn't quite make up the pictures and they made me dizzier. I sat up and saw the sun shining brightly through my window. Wow…This was surprising, especially since Forks had been covered with fog for almost a week. These days were very rare in Forks, so I wanted to get as much sun as I could. I stood up and realized that I was wearing Edward's shirt.

_Holy crap._

Now I remembered. _The whole thing_. Oh God. I didn't feel well. I wobbled towards the door and held the doorframe for support. How the hell was I supposed to go down the stairs in this condition?? And more importantly, where was Edward?

I held onto the wall trying not to fall until I got to the stairs. I gripped the rail tight as I tried so hard to not trip. I was _very_ dizzy. I was almost at the landing when I suddenly tripped at the last step. _How stupid._ I bumped my head. _Ouch. _I pushed against the wall to stand up and suddenly jumped and almost fell back down to the floor. It was only the phone. Thank God. But _who_ could it be? I wobbled once more to the phone. I took a deep breath to try to compose myself. And then. I picked up the phone.

"H-hello?" I stuttered.

"Bells? You okay?" I heard from the phone.

I'm safe. It was only Charlie.

"Yeah, Dad. I just woke up dizzy.

"Are you okay? You taken some medication to subside the dizziness?" Charlie asked…drearily.

"Yeah, Ch-Dad. I'm great. I just haven't taken breakfast yet." I was hungry. Since Edward came, I hadn't thought about eating.

"Okay Bells. Eat up. Do you want me to call someone to keep you company? I think Jacob's free today." He put enthusiasm in his last sentence. He was pushing Jacob to me again. I hated this. Whenever he did talk about Jacob or me _being_ with Jacob, we always fought. I always won. I never gave in. But today, I was reconsidering. _BARELY._

"No dad. I'll try to ask Alice first. You know how she is." I rolled my eyes. He did. And so did I. She always was the happiest face in Forks. Except when her and Jasper fight, or when she sees something horrible.

"Great! Ask her for a sleepover if you want. I just don't want you alone and helpless there Bella. Okay, I have to go now. Billy's calling me to our seats. I just wanted to check up on you."

"Well, okay dad. I'll ask Alice. I'll eat. I'm fine. Now go. Enjoy it there. Love you dad."

"Love you Bells. Take care." He said. Then he hung up. I sighed a heavy sigh. Too many thoughts ran through my head. I was sure about one thing though. I _would_ ask Alice. I needed her as company. Even if she had to Barbie me up. I just needed someone.

I walked to the kitchen and saw breakfast already ready. I opened the covered food and inhaled. They smelled fantastic and I bet they taste just as fantastic. I was washing my hands when I noticed that the sky was beautiful. It was shining. I had to feel the warmth.

I ate quickly, ran upstairs to bathe. I dressed up and knew exactly what to wear. Short shorts and a spaghetti strap top. And maybe I would bring pants and a jacket just in case. I ran downstairs, grabbed my keys and ran for my truck. I knew _exactly_ where to go. I drove 60 miles per hour. The fastest my truck could handle. I reached the clearing and parked there. I walked through the path and inhaled the fresh scents. I reached the opening; I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I stepped forward and saw the meadow. It was more beautiful than I've ever remembered. The river was glistening. The grass was sparkling and blowing in the breeze. I walked forward and listened to the gushing water.

"I knew you'd come here." A voice, as beautiful as the sight, said as a pair of cold arms wrapped around me.

"Why'd you leave me alone?" I almost sobbed but was too caught up with the beauty. "I bumped my head." I touched the part of my head that hit the wall and felt a lump. No wonder it burned. I forgot. "Ice." I said.

"Ice?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side. His face was puzzled.

"I forgot to put ice on it."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'll just make it up to you." He kissed my forehead where the bump was and I felt a surge of both pain and pleasure. His lips were cool. Cold. _Icy._ He pulled away and cupped my face. "Better?"

"Yes." I sighed. I then remembered my first question. "Why did you leave me alone?"

"I had to talk to my family. Mostly Carlisle and Alice." He said. I sat on the grass and perched myself up on my elbows. I sighed as I felt the sun on my skin. It was great.

"Then why didn't you wake me up to tell me or something?" I asked, my eyes closed. I was still savoring the sunlight.

"I wanted to but you looked tired. You were pretty tired last night. So I just let you sleep." I couldn't see him but I felt him lay down beside me on the grass with his hands to the back of his head. I opened my eyes and saw that he too was closing his eyes. I pushed up and lay down my head on his chest.

"I love you Edward Cullen." I sighed. I breathed in his scent. It was intoxicating.

"I love you too Isabella Swan." He put his arm over my back.

We stayed in the meadow, _our meadow_, until the sun set. We barely talked but we stayed in each others arms. When nightfall practically covered the orange sky, Edward pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight. It was cold already and because of Edward's speed, he got to my truck and got my jacket and pants as soon as he felt me shiver. He hugged me closer and tried so hard to keep me warm. I knew his intentions and appreciated it. It was almost 7, we had to go back. Edward stroked my hair.

"I don't ever want this day to end. Especially now." I snuggled closer.

"Neither do I, love, but we must." He placed a sweet kiss on my head. He pulled me up and led me towards the path. He was inviting me onto his back but my face showed fear.

"Don't worry Bella. I'll try to be slow so that you wouldn't feel any queasiness." He assured me as he held out his hand. I obliged and rode on his back. "I trust you." I whispered into his ear. And then, he was off. In less than 3 minutes, I was already leaning against my Chevy's door. He kissed me on the lips and pulled away sooner than I expected.

"Do you want me to drive? Or would you?" He asked.

"You. I'm quite tired." I yawned. Before I knew it, I was strapped in on the passenger's seat and he was strapping himself in. He drove off.

I could barely carry myself as we walked a few steps away from my truck. Edward swept me off my feet and carried me inside. He propped me on the couch and went to the kitchen. He came back with a bag of ice and some medicine. I was tired, sleepy, and a little hungry.

"Edward. I'm hungry." I said while my eyes were closed as I put the ice bag on my head.

He nodded and came back with a bowl of soup.

"Thanks. Edward, would you mind if I asked Alice to sleep over?" He looked surprised. I barely asked that. Usually because Alice would just bounce up the porch and knock on the door on odd days.

"I don't know. Maybe you should sleep over. I mean. At least Carlisle would be there if ever we did need him." He stared at the ceiling.

"Edward, where would I sleep if ever I did agree to stay there?" I asked as my I raised my eyebrow.

He thought for a moment and then he smiled. "With me."

"Edward. You know I can't. You have no bed." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine then. Sleep with either Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice or Carlisle and Esme. Your choice. But if you did sleep with either of those couples, I would be a misfit and I would have to go back to Denali." He thought. His eyes were smiling but he was faking the serious mask on his face.

"I wouldn't want you to go. I would also _not_ appreciate sleeping with those couples who _get it on_ when they're in the mood. And I like the thought of being with you but the fact that you don't have a bed really _is_ a problem for me." I explained.

"You know, Bella, you _are_ my girlfriend and soon-to-be wife. Do you really think that I'm that _unprepared_?" He smirked.

"Oh so you do have one." I whispered.

"Exactly" He kissed me on my forehead. "You go finish eating and all while I prepare your bag." He stood up and walked towards the stairs. What he said hit me.

"Edward, how long _do_ you intend on keeping me in your house??" I asked. He didn't answer. I rolled my eyes and took another spoonful of soup. I finished and was about to go to the kitchen to wash the bowl and spoon when he swooped in and grabbed it from my hands.

"Have your human moment. I'll clean up here." He smiled.

"Thanks Edward." I stood at the foot of the stairs.

"No problem, love."

I walked up and thought about the wonderful time I would have to spend with the Cullens and especially Edward. I didn't mind Emmett and his jokes and pranks because then, I'd have Edward with me. I loved this! I went to my room and saw 2 bags on the bed. I walked over to my drawers and got my vanity kit. I went to the bathroom and closed the door. I stripped off my clothes and went into the shower. I turned the knob and felt weak as the water hit my skin. I was dizzy again. I was starting to see blurry visions. I fell to the floor and my breathing became gasps. I was losing consciousness. I tried so hard to scream but nothing came out.

"E-ed-war-d" I whispered. It was all I could say. I was trying to stand but instead created a loud thud against the bathroom floor.

"BELLA!!" I heard Edward but I couldn't fight it anymore. I was _unconscious_.

That's it. Sorry if this chapter is a little confusing. I had trouble since I was very sleepy and dizzy which explains the messiness. I apologize.

(A/N): I'll try my hardest to entertain everyone. Thanks again.


	4. Chapter 4: Carlisle's Suggestion

Carlisle's Suggestion

**Carlisle's Suggestion**

Okay, here's the fourth chapter. Sorry if it took so long. I was too busy drooling over Eclipse. Anyway…No. Bella will not die. I love Edward too much to even dare think of killing his only loved one even though I wished I was that person.

(A/N): I would soon be putting up a poll on my profile too ask the opinions of you people which scene would you like best in a lemon. If I haven't put a poll yet but you have thought of a great idea, review or send me a message. I would love to hear from you.

(A/N): I apologize and give great gratitude to **Nesrine **for being my inspiration in writing. Especially, for being able to have given me an idea on the poll, though I would need your approval first. Please review for my work has been based on yours and I am gratefully happy that I came upon your writing. I'll keep in touch.

(A/N): What would you like Edward to give Bella as a gift before they get married? Just a thought. Thanks!

"Is she okay?!" a high-pitched voice asked.

"Wow. Whadya do brother!? Drug her!? Haha!!" A boisterous, low laughter filled the room.

"Shut up, Emmett! Or I'll kill you!" A fierce hiss came from behind him.

"Can you guys keep it down?" A male voice asked from the far side of the room. "She's still resting. I shouldn't have told Carlisle to let you in yet."

"Can you hear me, Bella sweetheart?" A soothing, loving, motherly voice comforted me.

"Edward, she's fine. Can I talk to both of you later though?" A soft but serious voice asked.

"Sure, Carlisle. Thanks for everything. I knew you'd be able to help. To _save _her or to at least check if she's alright. I was scared. I thought I would lose her. _Forever_." A velvety voice said as it slowly broke down and turned to silent sobs.

"E-d. E-dwa-rd?" I said. My voice broken.

"Bella!" He said as he pulled me up and held me close to him while his arm was behind my head and the other was around my waist. "What happened to you? You scared me." He whispered.

"I don't know. I just fell unconscious." I answered. "Where am I?"

"At my house. I brought you to Carlisle."

"How long have I been out?" I asked wearily.

"About thirty minutes." He sounded worried.

"But it's okay now, Bella." Esme's calming voice kept me serene.

"Thanks. Can you guys give me a minute? I sort of need to talk to Edward…alone." I said as I put my face in my hands.

"Sure, dear." Esme replied and stood from the bed. "Come on guys." She was gracefully walking towards the door as I peeked from the gaps of my fingers. "Emmett, Rosalie, I don't think that Edward and Bella want you guys inside their room let alone Edward's closet." She spoke. I had to lift my head. What did she mean? "Enough making out. Do that in your room." I was shocked. Was that true?! I watched as Rosalie tried to erase the lipstick smudges from around her lips while she gracefully but embarrassedly out of Edward's closet while Emmett followed from behind trying to button up his unbuttoned shirt, which was covered in lipstick marks around the collars, and sprinted out the door, pulling Rose along with him. When did they enter?! When did they actually go into Edward's closet without anyone noticing? Maybe I was the only one who didn't. Damn.

"Bye, Bella. We'll talk later." Alice boomed from the door.

"Ugh…I don't feel good." I mumbled to myself. "Where's Carlisle?" I asked, but no one answered. "Edward?" I was nervous. Where was he? I slid to the side of his bed and tried to stand up. As my feet touched the floor, I felt the world tumble. I fell on my knees all weak and vulnerable.

"Bella…You shouldn't move yet. You're still too weak." Edward came towards me from his bathroom. He had a wet towel in his hands. He carried me and lay me on his bed. "Stretch your legs." I obliged. He put the wet towel over my right leg and lifted my legs so that he could put a pillow beneath them. "Better?"

"Yes…Very much." I sighed as I threw my head back against the pillows. I've never felt better. "Edward?"

"Hmm?" He asked without looking at me while he held my hand.

"Can I ask you something?" I sat halfway up.

"Anything" He looked up.

"When I fell in the bathroom, I was….stripped. How'd I get into these?" I asked as I pulled at the sleeve of the shirt I was wearing.

"Alice" he smiled.

"Oh. So…What'd Carlisle say?" I asked holding his hands and entwining his fingers with mine.

"He said that you've been under a lot of stress. You haven't gotten enough rest. You aren't eating well and you're always tired." He said. "Bella, I can't let you go through this again. What've you been doing that's been so stressful anyway?" He lifted my chin with his finger so that I was looking directly at him.

I blushed and tried to look away but his golden eyes held mine in place. "Something" was all I could reply. I was too embarrassed to even tell him the truth. Not when everything I had planned was now going down the drain.

"Would you tell me that something?" He asked persuasively. "Or do I have to get it out of you?" He smiled my crooked smile.

"I've…disobeyed you. Sorry." I said ashamed.

"Bella? What did you do? Whatever it is, I'm sure it's something I won't fuss about." He said calmly. He put his hands down to touch my hands

"I've been going down to La Push." I said silently with my head hung low.

"What?!" Edward demanded, but then composed himself again. "Bella…" His grip tightened on my hands

"That's not all…I've been cliff-diving." I said shamefully.

I heard him exhale deeply. He let go of my hands and I looked up at him. He had his eyes closed but obviously filled with fury. I looked at his fisted hands on his lap and saw his anger rising, clearly visible. "Anything else?" He said through gritted teeth

"I've been motorcycling…" I was so ashamed of myself. I looked down and I couldn't dare myself to look at him, but I've said things already so I continued to the worst "And that's not the worst part."

"Ha! There's more? What else?! You went with that dog!? Figures!" He said through gritted teeth. His voice cut through me. I hurt him clearly. I broke my promise to him. I was the most evil person ever.

"I'm sorry, Edward…" I started to cry. "But that was the only way--" Tears rolled down my face.

"To what?! Endanger yourself _even more?? _Bella, being with me is dangerous, with that newly, UNTRAINED dog around, what more!?" He asked furiously. I couldn't blame him. I did what he asked me not to ever do. But it was for the best. I had to do it. Not because I wanted to endanger myself, but to….. "Look, if you want to go with the dog, instead of me, Bella, I already told you that whatever makes you happy makes me happy. So you can leave me if you wish." He said calmly but I knew that the anger was still there. As well as pain.

"I'm sorry, Edward. But I _had_ to do it." I ignored his last sentence. "It was the only way that Charlie would ever let me stay here alone. I did those so that he'd allow me to stay in Forks while he was in Seattle so that I could spend all my time with you. I don't like Jacob. He's not my Jacob anymore. He's arrogant and he's never going to replace you in my heart." I assured him. I cupped his face with my hand and stroked his cheek with my thumb. "Edward, I wouldn't do any of those if it had no connection to you." I smiled and his anger seemed to lessen. His fists had stopped shaking and he was now breathing deeply.

"I thought Charlie didn't approve of those…'stunts'?" He asked as he tried to calm himself even more.

"He did. I only went along so that when Charlie comes back, I can tell him the about the things Jacob made me do even though he promised before that he'd never do those things with me again." And as though he picked up my train of thought…he completed my sentence for me.

"So that Charlie wouldn't trust him as much anymore and won't force you to go visit him and trust me more…" He looked at me with surprised eyes. "Oh Bella!" He hugged me tight.

"It's okay Edward. I'm sorry though if I worried you and angered you." I hugged him back. I was happy that he understood.

"But why didn't you just tell me in the first place, love?" He asked as he loosened his grip and pulled away from me just enough to look at me. "You know that I would have understood." He stoked my cheek.

"I had something else planned that's why. But this is all I'm going to tell you _for now._" I smirked.

"Fine." He sighed, defeated. "I'll let you have your way now since I trust you. But _please_ tell me if you're going to try something that might kill you without me. Please Bella. Okay?" He held my hand and raised it to his face and twisted so that he could kiss my palm.

"No more stunts. I promise." I stroked his cheek. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you more, Bella." He kissed my forehead before we heard a knock on the door.

"Knock, knock." An angelic, male voice came from the door. Carlisle came through the door with a smile on his face. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Not really." We both answered.

"Okay, Bella. Ready to answer or you still want to spend more time with Edward over here? He pointed towards Edward.

"I'm ready." I giggled as I saw Edward trying to stifle a giggle.

"Okay then. What's been going on with you? Anything special lately?"

"Well, I've been doing activities that are _very_ tiring." I tried to cover up my 'activities' but Edward told him anyway.

"Cliff-diving, motorcycling, and going with the _dog_." Edward emphasized on the last one. I elbowed his ribcage which did nothing to him, whatsoever.

"Oh. I see. I'm not the person who should be asking you about your reasons but I guess Edward already took care of that. But I _am_ here to diagnose you. It seems that those activities have drained you of your energy and you've been neglecting sleep…"

"Sleep?" Edward interrupted.

"Guilt I guess. Or fear. Of you finding out when I slept. Talking." I pointed out.

"Yes. And you haven't eaten properly."

"Same reason."

"And that's causing you to lose even more energy. I'd recommend that you eat, sleep and relax more often." Carlisle explained. "Edward?"

Edward nodded. It's as though Carlisle asked him a question mentally. "Sure Carlisle. I'll keep an eye on her."

"Good. Now eat. Esme prepared waffles for you." Carlisle ordered and then went out.

"Yes doctor!" I laughed. And then Edward picked me up bridal-style. He carried me out the door and through the hall. As we were walking, Edward suddenly whispered something in my ear.

"After you eat, you're going to _get it_." Then he licked the hollow of my ear and bit my earlobe.

"Good. You owe me anyway." Then I tucked my head in the crook of his neck as we made our way down the stairs.

Oh gosh! I'm so sorry it took this long. I had camping and stuff. I couldn't post it even if I wanted to. I also had trouble with the "suggestion" part that Carlisle had to do. My mind was on something else. I'm sorry if I kept you guys waiting. Already working on the 5th and 6th. Don't worry. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: SORRY READERS

Readers…

**Readers…**

I'm sorry. I can't continue these first. I have no more internet at home and my school has started. I'm having writer's block for "Bella's Blues". For the others, I'll post them as soon as possible. I'm only using my friend's computer right now. I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry.

**anime-princess02**


	6. Chapter 6: Bella's Sweet Apology

Bella's Sweet Apology

Ok. So to make up for the time that I used up, being side-tracked and disturbed when writing the previous chapter, I decided to give you guys something to enjoy while I wrote more. It's a **LEMON** so if you aren't the type who reads this, don't read it. Okay? Haha!

(A/N): My poll needs more answers. I can't write the next lemon without you guy's opinions. Please help me. .

(A/N): Thanks for the reviews. I want to thank **Nesrine** the most. Thanks to all of you.

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES, ITS CHARACTERS OR ANY OF STEPHENIE MEYER'S WORKS. I AM BUT A MERE FAN WHO LOVES TO WRITE.**

On to the story! Hope you like it!

**WARNING:** LEMON _and_ **VERY OOC**. xD

"Wow. Best meal I've had in days. Thanks a lot Esme! You _are_ the best!" I said while Edward picked up my plate.

"Edward! Don't be silly. Bella needs you. Let her rest first. I can handle things here. I've got Alice and Jasper helping anyway." Esme assured Edward as she grabbed the plates.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Edward? Do you know where they are?" Esme asked in her motherly voice. Edward made a sick face.

"Ah." Was all Esme said. "I'll just finish this. They're _busy._"

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Thanks again, Esme." I said as Edward picked me up once more. Once we were out of the kitchen, he mumbled something in my ear.

"You're going to get it now." He said seductively. I just exhaled deeply. Trying to breathe as much as I could because I knew that I would lose the chance later on.

"Bella?" He asked.

I looked at him. "Wha-"

He cut me off with a deep kiss. He kissed me with force but his lips were soft on mine. His were greedy. Wanting. _Excited._ He slipped into my mouth and our tongues were entangled amongst each other. We strode up the stairs, never breaking the kiss. When we passed a door near the staircase, we heard a light, giggling sound coming from…whose room? _Jasper's? _No wonder they were _busy_. But it didn't matter to me at that point in time. Edward was the only thing in my head. We gracefully climbed the stairs and passed the halls with lust still burning deep in both of us. We broke the kiss only once on the way up to let me breathe. Once we reached his room, he didn't waste any time. He started towards the bed whilst he was tugging on my top. He laid me on the bed and hovered over me. I held his face in my hands and pulled him away, just enough so that we could look at each other's eyes.

"Edward…" I breathed. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bella. No one in this whole entire world can ever replace you. Never in a million years."

"You know…" I teased. "You really _do_ owe me." I played with his collar.

"I do?" he kissed me. "How, my love?" He asked as he kissed me again. This time, deeper, more loving, warm, _addicting._ Just his kisses are enough to send me through the waves of ecstasy.

"You had your way with me before…now…it's my turn…" I whispered and got out from under him. I was now straddling him. "And besides, I'm still not sure if you've forgiven me for what I've done. Have you? Or do I have to beg _even more?_" I asked with a pout as I moved lower down his legs and stroked him from over his pants. He was obviously hard. _Very. _I licked my lips, closed my eyes and threw my head back. I sat on him again and rocked slightly. Enough for him to feel the friction I was creating.

"Bella. You're driving me insane." He reached out to touch my breasts through my shirt but I immediately pinned his hands down on either side of his head without ceasing my movements.

"Nu-uh. Not yet, Edward Cullen. Not until I say sorry." I told him as I raised a finger and waved it back and forth as I slowed my pace. I could feel him growing harder.

He cursed under his breath as he watched me. His eyes were very dark with lust and his hands were balled into fists. "I can't take it anymore, Bella. C'mon. I forgave you already." He pointed towards his _bulging_ pants.

"Why Edward, if I did things that easily, where would be the fun in it all?" I smirked. "Aren't you the type of guy who likes these things? Being a masochist and all?" I smirked. If he could only put some color on his face, he would be bright red with anger and irritation.

"Bella…" He breathed as I once again stroked the tent in his pants.

"You know what…It's getting too hot in here…" I started to act like I was perspiring and was under the heat of the sun as I fanned myself with my hand and wiped imaginary sweat drops on my forehead. "Aren't you hot?" I asked as I let my hand trace downward to my breast.

"Oh yes I am." He closed his eyes and bucked under me. I moaned as I felt his erection. Damn was he hard. "Please?"

"I better take a shower. I haven't had the chance to finish my last one." I winked. "Good thing Alice gave me something comfortable. I mean, I would have died if she gave me sweat pants. I'm loving these _very_ short shorts." I got off of him and off the bed and made my way to the bathroom.

"Bella…" He sighed, _pleading_.

"Sorry. The heat's just too much." I was by the bathroom door, leaning on the doorframe with my back turned on him. "But tell you what, I'll leave _this_…" I pointed to the door "Open for you." and started for the shower then took my slippers off and untied my hair from its ponytail. I went inside the shower and didn't even bother with my clothes. "You better stay there, Edward, or else." I warned then faced the shower and turned the knob. As the cold water splashed on me, I felt all the tension from my body disappear and flow down the curves of my body along with the water. I let out a quiet moan of pleasure of being able to free myself of any more tension. I let my head fall back against the cold water and gasped as something even colder than the water encircled my waist and soon, the cold covered my back. "I told you to wait." I smiled evilly.

"I couldn't. I tried. But when you gasped, I couldn't take it anymore. Neither of _us_ could." He smiled. I noticed that he was no longer wearing his shirt. I could feel him on my back. Boy was he really in need of pleasure.

"Well then you should've tried _harder_" I said as I pressed myself closer to him. I was now really thankful for Alice and her fashion abilities. Even though she was rushing to get me dressed to bring me to Carlisle, she still made me look hot. She just gave me a plain white shirt, short shorts and a bra that barely hid anything _especially_ when wet.

He sucked in a sharp breath as I threw my head back against him and he had a _very_ clear view of my front side. "Bella…" His hand went to my breast and caressed it while his thumb stroked and played with my nipple through the fabric barriers. I pulled my arms up to grab his head and pulled him closer and I turned my face and we kissed. Our moans filled the bathroom.

"I want you…right now." He said as soon as he pulled away. I quickly obliged by pushing him to the wall and kissing him while I struggled to get his belt and pants off. Once I finally got them undone, I pushed them down his long legs and stood away from him. I stayed under the shower and made my hands travel over my body while he simply moaned and licked his lips. I touched myself all over and caressed my breasts. I had to moan and close my eyes that I didn't notice him.

"We should get this out of the way" He said as he sucked and kissed my neck while his hands pushed my shirt up. I raised my hands and pulled away just to get it over my head and wrapped my arms around his neck while he was preoccupied with removing my shorts. By now, the only clothes we had on were his boxers and my underwear while our other clothes lay soaked and piled-up on the floor.

"Edward…You're so unfair." I complained as he spun me around and pushed me back against the wall where he was a while back with his hands stroking and caressing my breasts while he kissed the edge of my bra where my skin and the fabric met.

"Me?" He laughed against my skin. "How?"

"I was supposed to be in control, but you just have that power where you swoop in and take my place." I complained. He took a step back with his eyes carefully locked on to mine and a smile on his face.

"Then do as you wish." He just said as he stared at me.

"Come here." I purred. He obliged.

I spun us both and pushed him against the wall. I traced every part of his chiseled chest and made my hands go lower until I reached the garter of his boxers. I kissed him and let my tongue wander as I tugged cautiously at his boxers. I broke the kiss and bit my bottom lip as I slid lower down his body and knelt in front of him. I pulled his boxers down and he lifted his feet up so that I could throw them aside. I pumped his shaft while my thumb stroked his head. He moaned under my touch and I felt a sense of overwhelming power rise over me as I felt his legs grow more unstable and weak. He gasped and moaned my name and I took him in my mouth. I knew that soon he would lose control, and it turned me on even more. I sucked and licked every part of his member while my other hand massaged and rubbed his balls. He moaned louder. His unneeded breaths were growing more erratic. His hands gripped my shoulders and he pulled me up.

"Bella…I want to do you right now." He moaned in my ear as he licked and bit down on my earlobe, gently, softly, carefully. I pulled back and devoured his lips as I kissed him hard. My tongue danced alongside his while our hands roamed. One of my hands rested on his member while the other ran through his bronze hair. His hands were busy as well. One arm stayed under my rear to give me leverage, which made me wrap my arms around his neck and wrap my legs around his waist, while his free hand massaged one breast after the other.

"Oh God." I broke the kiss and moaned as he let his hand travel lower to my center and rubbed my clit. I lost control as I felt two of his fingers enter me and he started pumping. "Edward…"

He started mumbling incoherently as he tried his hardest to keep control. He sucked on the hollow of my neck and I shivered at the feel of not only his cold tongue and his cold breath and his cold touch and his cold…EVERYTHING, but also to the splash of the warm water on my back. A mix of hot and cold. Fire and Ice. Summer and Winter. Fire from the back. Ice from the front. From Edward. From the warm water.

"Oh…Edward…I..I..Stop…" I protested. _'__**I **__should be the one in control him. Not __**Edward**__!'_ I thought. I tried pushing him away while the last bits of resolve in my body still hadn't dissipated.

"Hormones…dammit." Edward hissed and slowly, his fingers slowed their pace.

"Ed..Edward…?" I asked.

"Hm?" He asked gruffly.

"Put me…down…" I panted. _'Not now. It was __**MY**__ turn.'_

He did…after a few, slow, last pumps. When he put me down, I saw his erection even more stiff. I knew this was the pain he was feeling. Holding it in while I "hesitated". His hands balled into fists in fury, irritation or maybe, just maybe…rejection? I don't know. I'd just have to do something before he felt that last emotion that I came up with. I knelt down. Held the base. And took him into my mouth. I chanced a glance up at him and I saw his eyes that were wide that immediately shut after I started my ministrations. His hands were everywhere, trying to find something to hold on to. He settled for the shower curtain. I changed my pace.

_SNAP._

I ignored it. I pumped him with my hands, changing the length of what I put in my mouth.

_SNAP._

I used my lips to tighten it's grip on him. More pressure. Pleasurable for him, maybe? I didn't know. I hoped so. I heard him growl.

_SNAP. SNAP. SNAP._

I licked the top and swirled around it. "Bella…"

_SNAP._

I took him in again for one long suck and drew him out with a loud '_pop'_. A loud hiss resounded within the bathroom.

_SNAP. SNAP._

And he came. Cold and sweet cum splat on my face. I licked it all and swallowed. I was in ecstacy.

He turned me around to the wall and sat me down. He fingered me until I felt my release. I grabbed hold of something. Some sort of cloth and held on to it for my life. With him rubbing my bud and with a final thrust of his cold fingers, I came. He pulled out and licked every single finger that had a hint of me on it. "Sweet."

"Thanks." I finally replied after I came down from my high a few minutes after. I lazily opened my eyes and examined the fabric in my hands. This was…the shower curtain?!

I looked up at the bar where it used to hang from and saw a few rings bent open. _Metal_ rings. I looked down and saw the other metal rings that didn't survive his vice grip on the curtain. Broken metal rings were lying around on the floor. I giggled and he looked at me curiously.

"I guess we'd have to go to Port Angeles tomorrow." I giggled.

"Why is that, love?"

I pointed up. "To buy a new shower curtain set to replace Esme's old one."

We both laughed out loud and he helped me up, only for us to realize at that moment that the shower was still left on.

GOMEN! I REALLY AM SORRY. HOPE THAT I MADE IT UP TO YOU GUYS WITH THIS CHAPTER. :D

WATER CONSERVATION!! :))))))))))))


End file.
